


Tremors

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nightmares, Paranoia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus and Megatron attempt to have a relationship. Due to Megatron's past and Rodimus' nightmares, Rodimus is convinced that Megatron may actually be trying to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremors

A deep chuckle rang through out the vast darkness of the room. The only light being a data pad left on the floor beside the berth. Energon covered the majority of the berth and the mutilated mech that lay still. With his blue optics dimming, the orange mech looked up and tried to make out the blurred figure before him.

"What's wrong, Prime? You're not looking well," the blurred mech grinned. "I expected more from our captain."

Rodimus tried to speak but static was the only thing that slipped past his lips. His spark beat loudly in his audios, only causing him to panic further as he stared into the deadly crimson optics of the ex warlord. His suffering only adding to the pleasure Megatron got from torturing and murdering helpless mechs.

As Megatron grinned down at him, Rodimus couldn't do anything more than glare up at the mech due to his now useless vocalizer. He wouldn't make it out of this alive, so he wasn't about to falter and beg for mercy.

"I hope you've enjoyed your time alive, Rodimus," Megatron sneered as he punctured Rodimus' spark chamber with his fist.

Rodimus gasped and arched off the berth, weakly grasping at the mech's wrist in an attempt to pry his hand from his spark. It was no use as Megatron began to tear the very life from the Prime's body. Rodimus' mouth fell agape in a silent scream of agony as Megatron tore the spark from the now lifeless body.

Energon sprayed across Megatron's chest and faceplates as be crushed the very spark of Rodimus in his fist. The mech grinned down at the lifeless husk of Rodimus as he squared his shoulders and proceeded to leave the room.

"'Til all are one," Megatron cackled.

 

Rodimus jolted from his recharge and sat up on his berth venting heavily. Quickly, he grasped at his chest making sure it was intact as he glanced around the hab suit, momentarily forgetting where he was. Once he recognized his own room, he held his helm in his hands as flashes of Megatron ripping the life from his body flashed through his processor.

"Frag," the mech breathed as he tried to slow his rapid venting.

The mech only tensed and his venting stilled when he felt a familiar heat press against his back.

"Rodimus," that grovely voice sent tremors of fear up his spinal strut. "Are you alright?"

Rodimus shot up from the berth and looked to the grey mech sharing the berth with him with fear clouding his optics.

"D-don't," Rodimus warned as he grabbed the knife he had beside his berth. "D-don't say a word."

Nodding, Megatron held up his servos and looked at Rodimus worriedly. He had no idea what could have caused Rodimus to react this way. Especially after he and Rodimus had interfaced just before they went to stasis. Rodimus being the one who initiated the whole coupling.

"Put the knife down," Megatron spoke as calmly as he could to the frightened Prime. "I won't hurt you, Rodimus. You know that."

Rodimus trembled as he kept Megatron at knife point. "I don't believe you. Y-you're just waiting for your chance to rip my spark out!"

Quirking an optic ridge, Megatron stood from the berth and watched as Rodimus took a step back until his back was to the wall. The mech completely terrified as Megatron all but cornered him and attempted to take the knife.

"Stop!" Rodimus shrieked as Megatron Grasped his servo tightly.

"Calm down," Megatron hissed as he fought with the struggling mech. "I won't hurt you, just give me- ah!"

As Rodimus went to free himself from Megatron's grasp, he managed to stabbed Megatron in the joint of his shoulder. The knife now protruding from the grey mech's shoulder with a steady stream of energon running down his chest and torso.

"Bastard glich!" Megatron snapped as he grasped his shoulder.

"I-I," Rodimus stammered as he searched for the right words to say, still terrified of what the mech might do.

Rodimus chose not to say anything as he ran from the hab suit toward Ultra Magnus'. He could hear Megatron not far behind him following suit.

"Magnus!" Rodimus yelled as he keyed in the code and bolted through the doors of Ultra Mugnus' hab suit. "Megatron's trying to kill me!"


End file.
